Siempre nos cuidaremos Mutuamente
by Pokeshipping Fun2019
Summary: Semana Pokeshipping Día: 4 Tema: 1 Aquí veremos de cómo Ash y Misty se cuidan mutuamente, los dos de lo que les pueden pasar en el Mundo, Pokémon ¿Qué pasará con ellos 2? Acompañe a averiguarlo que pasará probablemente sean 5 capítulos, que vaya a subir, para está nueva historia. Advertencia: Sí eres Aumourshipping no es apto para ustedes, Semana Pokeshipping 2016 AAML Forver .


_**Siempre nos cuidaremos mutuamente.**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **Este es el cuarto tema para el día del Pokeshipping espero que les guste mucho ya faltan pocos días para el gran día de todo Pokeshipper, y este tema ustedes pueden elegir que quedé cómo un One Shot o continuarlo, espero que comentan por medio del reviews o en Facebook o Twitter quiero saber su opinión cuenta compañeros sin más preámbulos vamos a iniciar con el relato, de esta historia.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 1**_

 _ **Cuidando de nosotros dos.**_

—Ash primero deberíamos de decirles a nuestros, amigos y familiares acerca de nuestra relación de que ya somos novios digo sí quieres que todo se haga por las buenas ¿No es así cariño? Pregunto Misty a su nuevo y primer novio, y él la miró y asintió dándole la razón a ella y en ese momento decidieron contarles a los demás acerca de su relación amorosa. —

—Tienes mucha razón Misty muy bien primero llamaremos a mi madre y luego vamos a llamar a tus hermanas para ¿Estás de acuerdo amor, con mi propuesta? Preguntó Ash a su amada novia y ella asintió de forma positiva a su novio, en forma de aprobación. —

—Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo primero le avisamos, a tu madre y luego a mis hermanas primero es tu familia y luego a la mía gracias por venir aquí a cuidad Celeste a decirme toda la verdad de que tu me amas con todo tu ser, cómo yo a ti nos conocemos desde niños y yo sé que lo nuestro sí va a funcionar, dijo Misty muy entusiastamente. —

—Así es estoy muy de acuerdo contigo Misty ahora Mismo voy a, llamar a mi madre para poder darle la buena nueva amor, bien cogió su teléfono inteligente para llamar a su madre no sin antes hacer un par de cosas antes de llamar. —

—¿Qué vas a hacer Ash? Preguntó Pikachu a su entrenador. —

—Bueno amigo mío vamos a llamar a mi madre para poder decirle la verdad de que yo amo a Misty y lo descubrí hace mucho cuando viajábamos, por la región de Sinnoh y ya creó cómo se va a poner mi madre cuando le diga, qué yo amo a mi mejor amiga de la infancia me va a armar un gran sermón de aquéllos pero siento que valdrá la pena decirle dijo Ash a su mejor amigo Pokémon y el asintió de forma de aprobación. —

—Que bien amigo entonces que esperas llama, ya a tu madre para que le digas que ya Misty y tu son novios no olvides que yo también estoy muy de acuerdo con lo que te sugirió primero tú mamá y luego a sus hermanas, dijo el roedor eléctrico a su mejor amigo humano. —

—Gracias Pikachu, agradeció Ash a su mejor amigo. —

—Bien aquí vamos Ash toma su celular y se dirige a llamar a su madre está sonando mientras al otro lado de la Región Delia Ketchum contesta la llamada, y le dijo, lo siguiente a su hijo luego de que él le contará toda la verdad a su madre. —

—Awww hijo que bueno qué tu estés por haya, ya me estaba empezándome a preocupar por que tu te demorabas mucho en llegar a casa ya veo el por qué el de tu retraso y no te preocupes yo los apoyaré en su nueva relación, dijo muy feliz la señora Ketchum a su único hijo y él le asintió y le agradeció mucho a ella. —

—Gracias madre por creer en mí y en Misty por apoyarnos en nuestra relación y sí te preguntas desde cuando somos novios te lo diré somos novios desde hace un par de horas, mamá sólo te lo digo para que no te preocupes y muchas gracias por los consejos, que me haz dado a lo largo de todo esté tiempo los pondré en práctica madre, le aseguró su hijo a su primogenitora. —

—Creó en ti Ash y sí te doy estos consejos, es por qué quiero que tu y Misty logren sus objetivos trazados y ya después podrán formar una enorme familia con muchos nietos, para yo poderlos consentirlos mucho dijo Delia a su hijo. —

 _ **En ese mismo momento Misty decide hablarle a la señora Ketchum para poderla saludar, contarle, todo a ella.**_

—Hola Delia yo y Ash ya somos novios y yo y él entendemos de que no podemos desconcentrarnos de nuestros objetivos que nos hemos propuesto en nuestra vida y de nuevo muchas, gracias por apoyar nuestra relación y no se preocupe, algún día le daremos nietos a quién consentir pero por el momento continuaremos, con nuestro objetivos que no hemos planeado el uno al otro, terminó de comentar Misty a su futura suegra la madre de Ash Ketchum. —

—No gracias a ti por tenerle paciencia a mi hijo, le dijo Delia a su futura nuera. —

—Gracias Delia dijo Misty muy feliz. —

 _ **Luego procedieron a llamar a las hermanas de Misty para contarles la buena nueva.**_

—Terminando de hablar con la madre de Ash llegaron las hermanas de Misty luego de ese largo viaje por alrededor, del mundo y al verla junto con Ash decidieron jugarles una pequeña bromita a los dos para que discutieran lo que no sabrán, es que ellos ya eran pareja. —

—Hola hermanita miren con quién estas si estás con tu novio eh Misty dijo la blonda a su hermana menor. —

—Así es Daisy Ash a partir de hoy es mi novio, cómo se darán cuenta yo y Ash nos hicimos novios desde hace unas cuantas horas antes de que ustedes llegarán dijo la pelirroja, dejando que la boca de su hermana cayera al suelo. —

—D-De verdad ya son novios y nosotras, que venimos de viaje y aún no hemos conseguido un galán y venimos aquí y boom nos enteramos que mi hermanita menor tiene novio y antes que nosotras Kiaaaaaaaa nos gano nuestra hermana menor chicas, Comentó la blonda a la demás hermanas sensacionales. —

—Así es Daisy no sé de que te mortificas mucho cuñadita yo estaba seguro de Misty me había robado mi corazón cuando nos despedimos hace mucho tiempo dijo, Ash a las hermanas de su sirenita. —

—Wow que son que dijo sorprendida, Lily. —

—De verdad son novios dijo Violet muy sorprendida a su hermanita. —

—sí nosotros dos somos novios dijeron, Ash y Misty al unísono. —

—Pues muchas Felicidades entonces bienvenido a la familia cuñadito ya era hora que te le declararas dijeron las hermanas sensacionales. —

—Muchas gracias y sí nos disculpan ahora mismo vamos a hacer oficial nuestro noviazgo dijeron ambos chicos. —

—Wow pobres de esas personas que querían, separarlos no se van a imaginar la sorpresa que se van a llevar, cuando se enteren de laque verdad pobre de ellos y ellas dijeron las hermanas sensacionales. —

—Para eso me tiene a mí que soy su novio siempre, voy a proteger a su hermana así que cuñaditas yo estaré ahí para su hermana siempre velare por su bienestar aún así si me dice, que se sabe cuidar sola, comento él chico de pueblo Paleta a sus cuñadas.

—Pero Ash sí yo me sé cuidar yo Sola, no tienes por qué preocuparte de que me pasé algo malo yo soy una chica muy ruda y sí alguien me quiere hacer algo se las verá conmigo, dijo la chica tratando de persuadir a su novio de que no la tratase cómo una débil. —

—No es eso Misty tu no eres débil lo que sucede, es que eres alguien muy importante para mí no me lo perdonaría sí algo te pasará eres la luz de vida mi motor a seguir, quiero que tu sepas eso amor, dijo su novio a la chica de sus sueños. —

—Misty nuestro cuñado tiene mucha razón el solo quiere cuidarte, por que te ama de verdad y eso hacen las parejas, cuidarse mutuamente, le dijeron las hermanas sensacionales, a su hermana menor. —

—Esta bien supongo que sí fuera el caso yo haría lo mismo con Ash reflexionó la sirena dándole la razón a él y a sus hermanas. —

—Gracias por entender Misty te amo mucho yo haría Todo por ti mi amor que no se te olvide, dijo el futuro maestro Pokémon. —

—Gracias yo también te amo mucho, mi amor y yo haría cualquier cosa por ti dijo, la ex líder de gimnasio. —

—Awwww no es tan tierno dijeron las hermanas de Misty, para luego irse a hacer de compras en el centró comercial. —

 _ **Más tarde ese mismo día.**_

—Hola queremos publicar una noticia, que impactará tanto dentro y fuera de Kanto dijeron la pareja a la vez. —

—¿Cuál es la gran noticia? Preguntó el reportero. —

—Pues que nosotros _**Ash y yo Misty ya somos novios,**_ dijeron los dos a la vez sorprendiendo al reportero. —

—¿Oh desde cuando son novios chicos? Preguntó el reportero, ala pareja recién formada. —

—Desde hace unas cuantas horas, señor reportero queremos que esto salga a relucir a nivel mundial que en todas las regiones se den cuenta de lo nuestro dijeron los dos chicos.—

—Así se hará esto vale la pena publicarlo, aseguró el reportero de Pokenotas. —

—Gracias dijeron la pareja para luego irse de ahí a comer tranquilos, a un restaurante muy familiar. —

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

—Son novios estoy realmente sorprendido por ellos pero no me preocupa ya sabía que iban a ser novios yo le deseo todo lo mejor para que tenga un buen futuro juntos de verdad se lo merecen les deseo un futuro espléndido a ustedes dos chicos se la merecen mucho, dijo uno de ellos. —

—Que estos dos son novios no lo puedo creer y yo pensaba que me amaba y que me estaba haciendo muchas ilusiones Pero bueno yo creo que no voy a meterme entre ellos se ve que su relación es fuerte sólida y si es feliz en Yo también lo seré felicidades en verdad Les deseo lo mejor en esta nueva relación que están llevando ahorita ustedes, dijo sorprendida Anabel. —

—Huevo y estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes dos ya me imaginaba que algo así iba a pasar todo en todo el mundo se dio cuenta de su relación alguno está sorprendido tanto positivamente como negativamente Pero hay personas que intentarán separarlos pero ustedes cómo son una pareja sólida no habrá nada ni nadie que los intentara separarlos. —

—Estoy orgulloso de ustedes Felicidades son una hermosa pareja demuestran ser que son muy maduros para poder hacer una hermosa pareja que luchará por todos sabemos que intentarán separarlo pero Ustedes sabrán salir adelante lo felicito y si seguir así formar una hermosa familia podrán formar una hermosa familia con muchos hijos que llevarán su ejemplo de buenas personas, dijo Brock. —

Tenemos cuánto tiempo le va a durar esa felicidad y vamos a poner a prueba qué tan poderoso es tu amor para poder evitar romper entre ustedes yo los voy a poner a prueba buena medir que su amor no hacer nada para poder impedir que sea destruido sé que alguna debilidad ande a tener y yo la encontraré y los separaré para yo quedarme con Misty dijo, Rudy. —

 _ **Veremos si esas personas que quieren separar a nuestros héroes lograrán hacerlo Pero no lo creo su amor es más fuerte que ninguna fuerza podrá destruir ese lazo tan fuerte tan indestructible que tienen los dos ahorita les pondrán muchas pruebas en su camino pero juntos lograran superarlas una por una sin importar que tan dura sean las pruebas siempre lograrán superarlas entre ellos dos.**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo: 1 nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto la serie cómo los personajes, les pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo.**_

 _ **N/A: Bueno esta es la 4 de 7 historias espero que les guste mis estimados y ya vuelvo a las andadas y cuando yo tenga un tiempo y actualizaré mis historias, en el momento que pueda hacerlo y lo haré solo ténganme paciencia y pronto esos meses de espera se verán recompensados, el primer fic a publicar será Reencuentro y Confesión que este fics será para el día del Pokeshipping, tengo gran variedad de temas listos para subirlos y compartirlos con ustedes compañeros Pokeshipper nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Créditos de la imagen a utilizar a su debido autor correspondiente.**_

 _ **Samurott1987~**_


End file.
